


Roommate

by bee7



Series: 2jae prompts [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Astraphobia, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee7/pseuds/bee7
Summary: “Anyways how are things with Youngjae? Tell me about your crush, Jaebummie,”“No,” Jaebum whines, “my day has been so good so far, let’s not talk about him, yeah? And I do not have a crush on him,” really Jaebum doesn’t, why would he? Youngjae is just perfect in every way plus hates Jaebum, really why would he?“That bad, huh?” Not getting a reply Mark keeps going, “he’s so different around Jackson, it’s just ridiculous, are you sure you didn’t do anything to scare the kid off?”Jaebum huffs, he hates being reminded that Youngjae likes just about everyone but him.





	Roommate

Jaebum wasn’t expecting to get a best friend out of it, no, his intention was to get a new roommate, since Mark decided to move in with Jackson he’ve been desperate for a someone with whom he would share the expenses of the apartment he lived in. So yeah, he knew this wasn’t quest for a best friend, but he thought he would at least get a new friend, someone to share the boredom nights with, or that would listen to his rants about his professors, someone who make the boy less lonely. 

Instead Jaebum got a roommate that loves his own room even more than Mark used to, he never knew that was possible, but his roommate managed to do it, the younger boy spends all of his free time at his room playing on his computer, Jaebum knows when he is playing because of his loud obnoxious laugh. Youngjae managed to make the apartment even more lonelier than when Jaebum was alone, his noisy self reminds him all the time that he isn’t by himself but still will feel like it. 

Youngjae barely speaks to him, Jaebum has done everything he could think to make the other boy comfortable but he was never able to break the ice between them. Youngjae always seem too nervous around him, no matter what Jaebum does and he can’t even deny it, he’s jealous of all the other people who get to hear to the younger’s laugh on a daily basis, to have it directed to them. After trying for two months or so Jaebum all but gave up on trying to make Youngjae like him even if just a tiny bit. Now all they do is exchange ‘good mornings’ and rarely ‘good nights’ as well. 

Nora stretches over Jaebum’s belly where she rests, “dad has a long day ahead of him, Nora, I need to get up,” he says while he plays with her tiny paws, the cat seems annoyed by the disturbance but for his lucky doesn’t try to scratch him. A lucky day he thinks to himself after the showers and notices that his favorite shirt, the snoop dogg one, is clean. He has breakfast by himself, which isn’t too usual but he isn’t bothered by it, there’s strawberry milk in the fridge, one he doesn’t remember buying. He smiles all the way to his classes. 

“Aw, now don’t look too full of yourself just because you got the best grade on that video project.” Marks says playfully while they wait for their burgers, it has been such a long time since Jaebum got to have lunch with his best friend, the boy can’t help the big smile on his face. “You look just so arrogant right now,”

“Well my dear, Mark hyung, I’m sorry but not all of us get to be a genius,” 

Mark hits him with the back of his hand making both of the boys laugh loudly. “I’m just taking this class because you cried and begged for days.” And Jaebum can’t deny that, he didn’t cry but he begged, boy how he begged. It was pathetic he knows it but not living with Mark was already too much, he needed an excuse to see his best friend at least twice a week. “Anyways how are things with Youngjae? Tell me about your crush, Jaebummie,” 

“No,” Jaebum whines, “my day has been so good so far, let’s not talk about him, yeah? And I  _ do not _ have a crush on him,” really Jaebum doesn’t, why would he? Youngjae is just perfect in every way plus hates Jaebum, really why would he?

When their food arrive Jaebum thinks the subject will be forgotten, not such lucky. “That bad, huh?” Not getting a reply Mark keeps going, “he’s so different around Jackson, it’s just ridiculous, are you sure you didn’t do anything to scare the kid off?”

Jaebum huffs, he hates being reminded that Youngjae likes just about everyone  _ but  _ him. “Yes, I’m sure, Mark.” Giving a big bite on his burger, Jaebum barely swallows everything before he continues, “have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, the problem is Youngjae and not me?”

Mark stares at him as if he waiting for Jaebum to say something else, but when he notices that he’s serious and that’s everything he almost chokes on his soda, laughing loudly. Because of course it can’t be it, not even Jaebum believes that Youngjae would be the problem, not when the boy is just so nice and caring with everyone, everyone but Jaebum. 

He begs for a change of subject, Mark takes pity on him and starts talking about a song Jackson is producing. Jaebum doesn’t like how every conversation they have always end up on Jackson but he doesn’t complain, he doesn’t want to sound like a jealous best friend and at least they aren’t talking about him and his failure of relationship with his roommate. Also he won’t allow anything to ruin his good mood. 

At the end of the day, Jaebum notices the air getting colder and the sky getting dark way too quickly, he runs home before the rain can fall down. Maybe it’s the biggest surprise of the day, or maybe of the entire month, when he enters his apartment and Youngjae is sitting in the couch, the boy is hugging his knees close to his chest while Nora looks at him suspiciously from his side. Never in the almost five months that they have been living together has Jaebum seen Youngjae at the living room, he’s always at his room, he should be in his room right now, right?

“Hum, hey,” Jaebum says not knowing what else to say, “hum… it’s good that you’re home, it seems like a storm it’s approaching.” 

Youngjae’s eyes budge, did Jaebum say something wrong? He hugs his knees even tighter, “lucky you for getting home before it falls, then,” 

“Yeah, lucky me,” Jaebum says somehow awkwardly, he doesn’t know what is wrong with him, he’s been waiting for this moment, a moment where Youngjae isn’t locked up on his room or blatantly ignoring him, yet he can’t think of anything smart to say. He excuses himself to the bathroom so he can shower after a long day, but in fact the boy uses the time to think about something to talk about with Youngjae. 

When he goes back to the living room Youngjae isn’t there anymore, Jaebum almost feels sorry for himself, “I suppose I can’t be lucky forever, can I, baby girl?” He takes Nora to his room where he does some of his homework while listening to some pop music that Nora seems to enjoy. It’s weird that he can’t hear the sound of Youngjae playing, no laugh or anything computer related, he doesn’t think much of it though. 

The boy cuddles up in bed with his cat, the rain is starting to get louder but he doesn’t mind it, he has always enjoyed the rain sounds, being from a country town he’s used to hear all the rain sounds perfectly. Jaebum is starting to fall into deep sleep when a loud knock wakes him and Nora up, “what the…”

An even louder knock, someone is punching the door, “hyung, can I come in?” It’s Youngjae’s voice, Jaebum realizes when he’s more awake, before he can reply though the younger boy is opening the door of his room and getting inside, he has never stepped a foot in the room but doesn’t look fazed by the fact. “Hyung, can I please--” he can’t finish his sentence being interrupted by a loud thunder. 

Jaebum has never seen someone so scared by a thunder sound before, Youngjae jumps in the air hugging the blanket he has over his body. The older boy gets up ass soon as he notices the other’s eyes filling up with tears, “hey, Youngjae, it’s alright. It’s just a thunder, it can’t harm you, yeah?” 

It doesn’t seem to help, it doesn’t seem to help at all, if anything Youngjae looks even more scared, “I-- I don’t like it. It’s too loud and--” Another thunder and Youngjae is running for Jaebum, hugging the older boy so tight it’s almost like they share the same body. “Please hyung, don’t make me go back to my room. I’ll be good, promise.”

Jaebum would never make Youngjae go back to his room, not when the other boy is so frightened and he lets him know so. He lets Youngjae on his bed, not in the way he would like, yeah he admits to himself that that’s something he has fantasized about, maybe way more than he should, but no one will never know about it but his brain. 

At first Youngjae is as far from Jaebum as the not too large bed enables, but as the lightning and thunder get worse and worse making the whole room light up from time to time Youngjae gets closer and closer to Jaebum till the younger boy is cuddling Jaebum, he hugs Jaebum with both arms hiding his face at the nape of his neck. 

He doesn’t want to admit it but maybe Jaebum is enjoying this situation way too much, what with the fact that he’s shirtless and has never had so much skin contact with Youngjae, the boy has never called him hyung either, he thinks it might just be too good to be true, he wants to fistbump till he notices that Youngjae is shaking on his arms. Jaebum almost feels disgusted with himself, almost. 

“Hey, Jae. Why don’t you talk to me about your classes?” He tries.

“If you’re trying to distract me it won’t work, my mom tried for years, it just… doesn’t work like that, y’know?” And he sounds so miserable, Jaebum’s heart breaks. He can’t have it, he can’t have Youngjae feeling so small, looking so fragile, Jaebum lets one of his hand fall to the younger one head so he can stroke his hair slowly. 

“What do you know about Niccolo Machiavelli?” Jaebum asks whispering on his ear, noticing the goosebumps on the body of the boy on his arms. 

“What?” Youngjae looks him in the eyes then, Jaebum never had the opportunity of seeing his beautiful eyes so up close. He wants to say how beautiful they are, how clear and and deep they are, but he restrains himself. 

“It is better to be feared than loved, y’know?” Youngjae smiles big at him, Jaebum’s heart stops there and then, he has seen this smile before but never directed at him, he has never been the responsible for this smile. He decides that this will be his mission in life from now on, to make Youngjae smile just like that at him. 

They spend the longest time talking about philosophers and politics, Youngjae only notices the extremely loud thunders being so engaged on remembering who said what and who is the biggest fucker of the philosophers. Soon Jaebum is singing lullabies to the other one, he didn’t know he had this on him but he guesses he can do this for Youngjae. 

Jaebum doesn’t realize when they fall asleep not till the warm body over him tries to distegle itself from his body. He wakes not knowing what is happening but then sees Youngjae looking at him guiltily, “sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up, but the storm is over so-- so I thought…”

Not even for a second Jaebum thought that this moment would come, incredible how his brain made he think that the thunders would never stop, that the storm would last forever, that Youngjae would stay on his arms and never try to leave. 

“I-- thank you? Thank you for letting me stay here, for talking to me, hyung, but I should go to my room now,” 

“You don’t have to,” he replies before he can think better of it. Then they are both silence for two whole minutes, just staring at each other not knowing what to say. “Youngjae…”

“What? What is it, hyung?” They sit facing each other in bed, Nora nowhere to be seen. They are not touching anymore and Jaebum misses it already, he misses the contact, so he just goes for it, putting one of his hands over Youngjae’s one. 

“You can stay. Here. With me. You can stay here with me. Why won’t you?” 

Youngjae looks down at their hands shaking his hands, “I’m such a bad roommate, why would you even--”

“You’re not,”

“Of course I am! I ignore you, hyung. I lock myself into my room so I don’t have to see you,” that’s like a slap on Jaebum’s face, he retraits his hand back from the grip he had with the other’s hand. “No! Not like that. Hyung… oh fuck,” he sounds desperate again, going for Jaebum’s hand now. “I-- you make me nervous, alright? The reason why I don’t like, why I can’t be around you is because… I can’t handle it. The way you look, the way you smell and you’re everything,”

Jaebum is so confused, he wants to take his hand away from the other’s grip again but he isn’t strong enough, “but, it makes no sense.”

“Of course it does! I don’t know how to act around you. It’s that simple.” 

“Why though?” Jaebum asks getting closer to Youngjae, their knees touching. Youngjae inhales and exhales three times before he can reply. 

“Because I like you? I’m not that stupid, okay? I knew I wouldn’t get anywhere hiding from you but I had a plan, a plan on… on how to woo you! But I could never work up the courage then you started to treat me coldly, so I just gave up, I felt pathetic. Bambam wanted me to put the plan in action, but I couldn’t,”

Jaebum pulls at his own hair, they are just ridiculous, he always thought Youngjae hated him for something stupid he could have said but instead they were both just pining after each other. 

“Youngjae-ah,” but the boy doesn’t look at him, looking at the ceiling intestad. Jaebum smirks pulling Youngjae by the arm bringing him to his lap, making the boy yelp, “I was so desperate for you. I  _ am  _ so desperate for you, for just a little bit of your attention.”

“What does it mean,” but he looks like he knows exactly what Jaebum means if the lazy smile on his lips is anything to go by. 

“Means you shouldn’t go to your bed tonight, or any other night,” Jaebum waits for a sign, anything but Youngjae is faster, he kisses Jaebum lightly on the lips. 

“Yeah,” he says between kisses, they start lightly till the kisses get deeper and Jaebum gets to taste just how nice his roommate taste, the younger boy feels like a dream to him. And Jaebum is almost scared that it was all a dream when he wakes up the other day and there’s no one beside him, but then Youngjae is entering the room with strawberry milk on his hands and Jaebum has never felt luckier in his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt :) i need to write more small fics ,, work on my criativity lol  
> so plsssss if u have a request would like to read anything (2jae tho lol) pls send me a prompt [here](https://curiouscat.me/orbitwicee) i cant promise i will write but i will try  
> anyways i hope u enjoyed??? it's pretty simple but yeah :))


End file.
